Sakura
by lotus eloquence
Summary: A & M are best friends, but they believe that they're JUST bestfriends... Please read and review!
1. Sakura Chapter 1: The Dream

This is my first story...criticisms are accepted. Ü I posted a story with the same title, although there is a connection with the two stories... Please read and review! Ü 

eloquence27

Sakura

This is a story of two lovers who experienced the hardest challenges of love...of being unexposed to each other's feelings, of denying that they are worthy of each other and of being deprived of the wonderful joys of love. My friends, please join me in remembering the days when their love blossomed into a beautiful Sakura.

Chapter 1: The Dream

A petite, young woman with cerulean eyes, creamy skin and midnight blue locks was sitting on her favorite bench under the huge Cherry Blossom tree in the Tokyo Central Park. You could tell that she's anxiously waiting for someone because she's changed her position for the nth time, she's combed her hair with her fingers to fix it, and she's looked in every direction to check if a tall, young man is coming her way. She sees no one, and another sigh escapes her lips. Disappointed for the umpteenth time, she rose up from her bench and started to walk towards the park's gates. She was only a few steps from their meeting place, when she decided to stop and start talking to herself.

"Ay, he's done it again. He calls me up in the middle of the night to ask me to go out of my way and meet him here...being his best friend, I oblige myself to go. I cancel all my appointments, gimmicks and gigs just to be here on time, however, I think my efforts are useless. I've had it with Aoshi!" A tall, young man walks carefully towards our heroine's direction and went past her. Of course, our heroine was busy "hating" the Aoshi that she was talking about. This young man that has entered the scene, runs a hand through is jet black hair and sat on our heroine's favorite bench.

"Are you sure that he never went to your rendezvous? He might've arrived a minute after you left or he might've encountered heavy traffic...who knows? Give him another chance, or at least listen to his explanation." A sly smile escapes the young man's lips after his reply. Still having no idea that someone has responded to her, she replied.

"Well, I guess I could give him another chance. If he doesn't show up next time, I'll-" the young woman stopped speaking and realized that she wasn't talking to herself. What the- wait, he's been here all this time?! She turned around to find her childhood friend sitting on their bench. She blushed furiously and was totally speechless.

"Konnichiwa, Misao-chan. I apologize for being absent because I've been busy with my family." Misao knew that he was serious; his silvery blue eyes told it all. But she felt betrayed and hurt, so she turned her back on him...even though she knew what was going on.

"Is that so, Mr. I-am-so-busy-that-I-don't-have-time-to-hold-my-cellphone- and-use-it? You could have called me or at least send a text message that would let me know that you're not coming! For days, I've been waiting here for three hours, talking to myself and sitting here like an idiot!" Her dark-hued blue eyes started to water.

Aoshi stood up and walked towards is best friend whom he couldn't admit that he loved so much. She was currently drying her tears with her right hand when he reached the place where she was standing. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and gently motioned her to face him. Misao turned, but she didn't look at his eyes. Aoshi lifted his left hand to cup her face and use his thumb to dry the lone tear that remained on her left eye.

"I'm really sorry, Misao. I promise that this won't happen again." He raised his right hand, held out his pinky and smiled. Misao locked her right pinky with Aoshi's, and smiled back at him. Aoshi pulled his best friend closer to his body and embraced her. Misao, in response to his sudden move, hugged him too.

Moments later...

Misao began to feel awkward about their position. So she tapped on her best friend's shoulder.

"Aoshi, shouldn't we start talking about what we came here for?" Misao gazed at Aoshi's silvery blue pools with a raised brow.

"Ah, I remember the purpose of this delayed immediate meeting. Misao-chan, you are aware of the Shinomori family traditions, ne?" Misao hesitantly nodded. Where are you getting at, Shinomori Aoshi?

"I- I'll cut to the chase. I'm almost 21...I have to be married on or before my 21st birthday...it sounds cheap, but it's true." Misao's eyes widened. Could he have come to ask me to find him a wife? What the hell is he thinking?!

"Aoshi, don't ask me to find you a wife 'cause I don't know anyone fit enough to be one. I'm sorry I can't help you on that matter..." Misao looked down again. Misao-chan, could you be that dense?? Aoshi chuckled inwardly. He smiled, because she didn't know what was happening and she's completely oblivious to the fact that he loved her. Again, he lifted her chin so that she'd face him again.

"Misao-chan, I'm not talking about asking you to find a wife for me..." Aoshi could feel his heart beat wildly. Please don't say no...

Aoshi gathered his courage, knelt down in front of Misao, and held her hands. Misao couldn't believe what she was seeing! She blushed from head to toe and focused on keeping herself from falling in Aoshi's arms. On the other hand, Aoshi closed his eyes momentarily...images of their childhood days start to play in his mind. He opened his eyes, and gazed at Misao's ocean eyes. Then Aoshi began to speak.

"I've waited so long to say this to you. I have loved you from the time when you first came to the Sakura tree until this very moment. Way back then, I thought that you were a divine being sent to make me a better person...and you have." Just then, tears began to form in Misao's cerulean eyes. Aoshi's heart was leaping for joy. My words have served its purpose...

"I 'm not the 'Ice Prince' anymore...you've shown me that there's more to life than family expectations, and I'm very grateful for that. And remember the times when I got into fights because they made fun of you?" Misao nodded. Aoshi took it as his signal to continue.

"I felt that I always had to protect you; I even swore that I'd fight my family for you...and a few years later, I've realized that I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt nor the fact that I might lose you. All those bad experiences that came along with that were worth it, because I got to be with you even more. I did everything to please you and gave everything your heart desired. Time passed and I noticed that my feelings for you were changing. I just thought that it was a simple crush case. But when I started thinking about you at night, dreaming of you and wanting to be with you all the time, I began to think that it was something different, something that made me feel strange but exhilarating. It made me feel so alive! I'm really happy with our friendship, but I want more than that. I want to love you freely and be loved by you. So Makimachi Misao, will you marry me?" Aoshi paused for a few moments to see Misao's reaction, and was undeniably happy with it.

Aoshi stood from the ground, moved closer to her, got a hold of her hand and gently kissed it. Then he took out a small silver box from his the pocket of his business suit, removed the ring from the box and placed it on Misao's right ring finger. As more tears start to form in her ocean blue eyes, Sakura petals began to shower, like it was on cue. Aoshi caressed her face and Misao placed her hand on his hand and gazed at him lovingly.

"I never thought that you felt the same way as I do. I-" Misao was silenced by Aoshi's finger placed on her lips. She then found herself being drawn closer to Aoshi. He could tell that she wanted this for a long time by the way she was responding to his actions. The gap between their lips was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Their lips were about to touch when...

Oh I forgot this one... DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki...so Aoshi and Misao aren't mine!!! Although I WISH that Aoshi was...

Anyways, thanks for reading! And please review!!!! Ü

eloquence27


	2. Sakura Chapter 2: Just Disturbed

I'm baack! Ü thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic.... I tried to write this as fast as I could Ü oh, and it took me forever to find the file that contained this chapter... sorry it took so long to post.  
  
darksil: okie... thank you   
  
spirit demon: thanks Ü I'll try to update the next chapters as fast as I can.  
  
Samuraigirl: really? Thank you so much   
  
Galandria the vampire queen: thanks for welcoming me   
  
len: I was feeling a little evil that time, so I ended it there...here's the next chapter!   
  
Engel Star 13: I hate it when the other authors put cliffhangers in their stories too... Okay, I will read and review your stories   
  
tesuka-chan: read this chapter to find out Ü I know that Aoshi's soooooo cute! Ü thanks for reading and reviewing...btw, I really liked "The Vampire Aoshi", although I never got to review because I was always looking forward to finish reading the fic.  
  
miroslavishot11: thank you for your comment!   
  
The evil witch: I know...I can't believe that I could actually make Aoshi that romantic!   
  
Anyway, here it is... Ü hope you enjoy it!   
  
eloquence27

Sakura  
  
_I've never been this happy, that I had nothing to ask for, that I could just die any moment now...not since Midori came back. I always thought that something was missing. I was just too stubborn to look at the one who has been beside me all through these years... the only person who has witnessed me cry when I hated my parents so much for being unfair to me, the only one whose shoulders are only mine to cry on, the only one who could get drunk with me and talk of the world, and most importantly, the only friend that helped me grow... Thank you very much for being the biggest part of my life._  
  
Chapter 2: Just Disturbed  
  
The warmth of the sun has reached the Earth, awaking its inhabitants from slumber. Birds sang to thank the sun for giving life, flowers praised the sun for their beauty, and trees unfolded its leaves to receive the light that the sun was giving... everyone was happy to wake up! Well, except for...  
  
"No not yet...I still have to..." Misao seriously wished for the sun to go away and we all know why. She grabbed her pillow and quickly placed it on her head. Then she fumbled around for her blanket to use its coldness to shield her from the sun's wrath. There...  
  
"GET UP, MISAO-CHAN!!!!" A loud baby-like voice said.  
  
Oh no... not you too? Misao tossed and turned. Jeez...it's always like this! She took off the pillow from her head and responded to the seemingly annoyed voice.  
  
"Be a good twin sister and come back after five minutes, will 'yah? I'm having a really good dream!" Misao tried going back to sleep.  
  
A few seconds later...  
  
"AHA! Another AOSHI dream, ne? Ahihihihihi!" Oh great, she's gonna attack me any minute now... Misao's twin sister Midori suddenly barged into the baby blue room and pounced at her almost sleeping form. Misao groaned.  
  
"Ow! Okay, that's it. YOU totally blew it. I'm gonna get you for this!" Misao quickly pinned her sister on the bed and started tickling her.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haha-Please stop-hahahaha...Misa-hahahaha!" Misao stopped tickling her sister when she suddenly remembered her dream. She slowly sat down and brought her knees to her chin, as if I fetal position. Midori was still laughing though. She noticed that her twin stopped laughing and a few moments later she stopped and reached for her sister's hairbrush.  
  
"Misao-chan, what's bothering you?" Midori sat at the back of her sister and started to brush her sister's midnight blue locks.  
  
"It's just that..." Misao's voice weakened. She folded her knees and let her chin rest on it. Midori continued to comb Misao's hair.  
  
"Misao-chan, you shouldn't worry about that too much. Right now, just focus on getting ready for school, okay? We'll leave in about two hours." Midori stopped brushing her sister's hair and headed for the door.  
  
"Arigatou, Midori-chan." Misao smiled. Midori simply nodded and left the room. Misao slowly stood up from her bed. She headed towards the leftmost part of her room and entered her bathroom with the feeling of uncertainty. A sigh escaped from her as she took off her pajamas and sank herself in her tub.  
  
It's hard to accept some things in life. I had a hard time dealing with the most inevitable fact of all. It took me years to finally understand and endure my situation. I realized that I should be extra cautious of everything around me. I had to be extra careful with myself... especially in my relationships. I couldn't get too attached to anyone. I knew it would be harder for me to accept that I wouldn't last very long; I admit, I have an extremely hard time of letting go of someone or something that's more important than my life. I became very scared of taking the risk of loving. Everyone who was close to my heart knew about this complication, except for Aoshi. Yes, I haven't told Aoshi that... I still don't have the heart to...  
  
I decided that I wouldn't let this complication get in the way of my dreams. I planned to go to college, and spend the remaining time trying to accomplish my dream of being a visual artist or a writer, write a short autobiography or a novel, and paint or draw a very beautiful picture. I'm a senior high school student now, so I think I'll be able to spend at least two or three years in college. Then again, what about Aoshi? Am I going to leave without even telling him about my feelings and the truth about the past relationships I had? I don't know if I want him to ever find out that I-  
  
"Hurry up, Misao-chan! You still have to eat breakfast and fix your stuff!" Midori shouted.  
  
You must be wondering why I'm thinking about all this when I still have lots of time to do so... Maybe it's because of the fact that he's the only one who knows who I truly am. He's the only one who can tell when I'm really sad underneath the cheerful and bubbly girl that everyone knows... He's the only one who knows my side of the story, when the world seems to turn its back on me. He's the only person I know who can predict my every move.  
  
Damn, I almost forgot! My stuff are scattered on my desk! Jeez... Anyway, how will I tell Aoshi? Why am I so afraid to tell him? I mean he's just my best friend, he'll understand right? If he only knew what it is I'm going through... I'll just have to figure that on the way to school.  
  
"Misao-chan, hurry up! Jeez, how long does it take for you to put on your left shoe?!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
I can't seem to think about anything else but my Misao. I don't know if it's a crush, an infatuation, an obsession or love. Maybe I'm not certain about this, but I'm sure that I have feelings for her. Someone's coming. I can hear footsteps since the only acquaintance I have in this house is solitude.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, it's time for school." It's Hannya, as usual.  
  
I'm staring at my ceiling, filled with huge photographs of me and my best friend Misao. It's pretty obvious that the petite girl with me in all those photos is my beautiful angel. Anyway, I love her mesmerizing cerulean eyes... especially when we spent one of our Saturdays at her grandfather's rest house. See that one where she was wearing a sexy...more like seductive tankini and I was in my blue and orange beach shorts? We were about to take a shower 'cuz we got tired of playing in her Jiya's pool... I never knew that Jiya made arrangements for us so that we didn't have to go back to our houses, which meant that-  
  
Anyway, I remember the moment that I met her. I guess I can consider Misao as my first friend... I don't even remember making friends... It was the first day of school, I was in Kindergarten when I saw the most rare and unique set of eyes that seemed to observe each and every one of our classmates. I thought that she was scared of everyone in the classroom, so I decided to go near her.  
  
"Ohayo. I saw that you were looking at everyone. W-we don't bite..." I was attracted to her pretty eyes. I couldn't help but take another look. It seemed like eternity and a day when we started at each other. Finally, the blue-eyed goddess smiled!  
  
"I wasn't scared. I was just waiting for a kid to come here and talk to me." The pretty angel speaks!  
  
"Gomen nasai." I'm really stupid! I should never have left my desk...  
  
"Daijobu. I'm Makimachi Misao. Mi-chan, for short." What a pretty name for an angel...  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi." I think I heard a weird sound. I think it's Ms. Fukayama. I extended my left hand.  
  
"Your name's Aoshi?-" She doesn't like my name... I don't-  
  
"Kawaii! Can I call you Aoshi-niichan?" She shook my hand! She likes me!  
  
"I, um... hai."  
  
I think Ms. Fukayama noticed that I was talking with Misao because she-  
  
"Aoshi, did you really- I have to call Shinomori-san!" I didn't know what I've done to make her do that, but I didn't care. I was happy with meeting my angel.  
  
I don't know how long I was reminiscing, but I was sitting on one of the benches fronting the high school building when I heard the familiar horn coming from the luxurious car that my divine goddess usually arrives in. The white Lincoln limousine came to a halt in front of the Main Gate. The driver, dressed in all white, quickly came out of the driver's door and rushed to the passenger door to open it. A few seconds later, a petite woman with jade eyes steps out of the vehicle and steps aside. She slowly nods her heart-shaped head, as if saying 'thank you'. Then my beautiful ocean-eyed goddess gracefully steps out of the limousine; I couldn't help but watch her every move! She's gonna run here any minute now... my lips are curved into a small smile. That's all I could do for now; I couldn't just simply explode in front of her and express the extreme joy that I feel at the sight of her, right? Anyway, she looks happy to see me...This is a great way to start the week! Here she comes now... I can feel my smile grow.  
  
"Hi..." I stood up to say hi as well. I tried to say 'hi' but all I could do is smile more. My best friend had just embraced me! It's a good thing that she can't see me in our, erm, comfortable position; I'm blushing profusely!  
  
"Ohayo, Aoshi-kun." Midori flashed a knowing smile. "Hey Midori-chan." She winked at me and went on her way. Misao quickly released me and gave me a cute questioning look. "Have you finished planning for our Saturday gimmick?" Oh, if you only knew how excited I am. "Um, yeah..." I smiled inwardly. "So what are we gonna do?" Gosh, she's so adorable! "You'll see..." I smirked. "You won't tell me?" My best friend pouted. Don't give me that look, please... "Nope." I grinned. "Oh, okie then. Anyway, do you have your schedule already?" "Yeah, I chose the least hectic schedule." Actually, it's the one closest to yours. "I see. By the way, my sched's good. I was lucky to get two afternoons without classes!" Jeez, how do I tell her? "I have Tuesday and Friday afternoons off." I hope she won't notice... "Haven't checked that out yet. Ao-chan, can you go with me to my classroom?" I want to, but... "I don't think I could, Mi-chan. I have to settle something with the Principal." "See you later then, Ao-chan." Mi-chan suddenly hugged me. I was surprised, but I welcomed it.  
  
This is becoming worse. I'm having trouble keeping my feelings from her... I've been advancing on her; I'm starting to show her that I can't stand being separated from her. It's sounds very cliché, doesn't it? But it's the truth! My days aren't complete without the cheery voice calling me "Ao-chan!" It's becoming unbearable, but I don't wanna stop myself. I can't, even if I try to. I just hope that things between us turn out fine...That's it for now. I'm at a loss for the next chapter...can you guys suggest anything? Thank you so much.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki...so Aoshi and Misao aren't mine!!! Although I WISH that Aoshi was...  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading! And please review!!!!   
  
eloquence27 


	3. Sakura Chapter 3: The Ex and The Best Fr...

I'm so sorry for the extremely delayed update… Senior Year's hard to deal with, especially if you have teachers that require too much of you. Anyways, thank you so much for the following who have read and reviewed my story:

sage: Your suggestions really helped me in writing my third chapter. Oh, and the confusing parts will be given enough attention in the next few chapters.

kagomeandinuyasha4ever: thank you so much for your heartwarming comment.

len: Aoshi and Misao's relationship is supposed to be confusing at first. Don't worry, things will become clear soon. Oh, and don't get me wrong; Misao-chan only has a twin sister in my story and not the real anime/manga.

Spirit Demon: well, only chapter one is the dream (just like the chapter's title says…)

To those who read my story (especially the ones who reviewed), this chapter is for you. I hope you guys enjoy reading my third chapter.

eloquence27

* * *

Sakura 

_I left because I was afraid; things were actually going my way. Good things don't usually happen to me and when they do, I get scared...everything was just so confusing and I didn't know how else to deal with it. I'm really sorry. I hope that the time will come when I'm brave enough to stay._

Chapter Three: The Ex and the Best Friend

"See you later, Ao-chan."

I knew that Aoshi felt surprised at my sudden action...although somehow, I knew he welcomed it. Aoshi broke free from my embrace a few moments after I bid him farewell. He smiled at me and made his way towards the High School Office.

"Aoshi, I-" Jeez...how do I tell him?!

"Yes?" He stopped and turned to face me. Aoshi seemed to notice that something was wrong. His brows met and I could definitely tell that he knew. I didn't want him to leave. I want him to know about what I've been hiding for so long...but I know that he might feel betrayed…That I tell Soujirou and hide it from him. I just can't.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say good luck." Lame one, Makimachi. Really lame.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." Then he turned and headed for the High School Office once again. As he went farther away, I couldn't help but feel worse about my secret.

A few moments ago, I wanted to tell him about my condition. I just didn't want to ruin his day, although I think I just have. I should've just-

"Ohayo, Misao-chan." I know that voice. It can't be...

"Misao, it's been awhile." He's back! I looked around and saw him. By instinct, I ran towards his direction.

"Soujirou! I've missed you so much." As if on cue, I hugged my best friend. Well, my other best friend.

"I've missed you too, Mi-chan. I see you're not late...for a change." Hey, I'm not always late! Hmm...it's a great thing he's one of my best friends 'coz I can push him whenever I felt like it. And I did.

"I'm not always late!" I think I pouted because Sou-chan's smile grew wider.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you filled more than one index card for tardiness. And clearly, you've forgotten our agreement on pouting." Soujirou winked and began to walk towards the Sakura tree that our gang usually hangs out before classes start, breaks, and after classes.

"Fine! So I'm a bit tardy...but who cares? It didn't even matter to you before. Agreement on pouting? What's that supposed to mean? Matte, Sou-chan!" I rushed to keep up with him, hoping that he wouldn't think about what happened to us before. Oh, and the agreement on pouting, I could never forget about that. I mean, how could I?

Flashback

Today's the last day of my Sophomore Year...and I still can't forget about Aoshi. He left me without saying goodbye. Two years have passed since his departure, and still, I can't figure out why he left.

I had a lot of unanswered questions, but I decided to move on. I mean, my life should not stop just because some guy left me without telling me why or saying his farewell.

I met Soujirou last year, at my twin Midori's 17th birthday party. He was the right hand of my sister's ex-boyfriend Shishio Makoto. He knew that Shishio was seeing Komagata Ayumi even if he's still committed to my sister. Being my sister's friend, he wanted to tell Midori the truth. And if he did tell her, he'd face a lot of consequences and might end up causing more trouble. So, he approached me and told me instead. We planned to pretend "seeing each other" so that Shishio wouldn't be suspicious.

We both helped my sister get out of Shishio's grasp. And after that encounter, Soujirou left Shishio's gang. Eventually, Soujirou and I became friends. We began to really see each other. Our friendship grew, and months later, we were officially a couple. Of all the friends that I have, he's the only one I've told about the real deal on my condition, Midori, my parents and Aoshi. Yes, I told him about Aoshi.

I was happy and in love with Soujirou. We were inseparable. We did everything together. Saitou-sensei, our class adviser, made us project partners...which meant that we had to work on every darn project there was during our second year in high school. I have to say that Saitou-sensai is good; he sensed right away that there was something going on between us, which is most probably why he paired us.

After a few months of being together, Soujirou can read my mind and predict my every move...just like now.

"Mi-chan, what's bothering you? You've been pouting cutely that I can't-" My eyes widened. Soujirou kissed me like Aoshi did, just before he left... he halted my words, swiftly but gently captured my lips into a deep, sweet kiss. I badly wanted to respond, no- to deepen the kiss but Aoshi's images kept flooding in my head.

"can't resist kissing you..." He slowly pulled away from me. I shouldn't be thinking of Aoshi now. I've moved on; I'm happy with Soujirou. I don't need Aoshi. I pulled Soujirou back and returned his kiss passionately. I began to deepen the kiss to make up for my lame response. I believe that Soujirou was overwhelmed by my actions, because he stopped for a few seconds before responding to my kiss.

**Mmm****Aoshi****, you-**

Crap. Did I just say that out loud?

"What did you say?" Soujirou quickly pulled away. Jeez, how the hell am I gonna get out of this?!

"I meant to say that-"

"Misao-chan, please don't try to cover up." NO! I'M NOT COVERING UP!

"I understand that Aoshi still owns your heart." Soujirou smiled reassuringly. I know deep inside that he's hurt; can't he just show it? Why is he acting like this? He's supposed to-

"Mi-chan, you've been thinking about him for the past few months. You've been telling me about your childhood days and your relationship before he left. I've asked Midori-chan about how you coped with his departure. And Mi-chan, you just said his name while we kissed." No, that's just a slip! It won't happen again! Don't you smile at me, Seta Soujirou...

"Soujirou, it's not- I don't love him! I'm with you; I- I love you." How convincing, Makimachi. Just great.

"Mi-chan, listen to me. I love you so much and it hurts like hell to see you like this...unhappy with me and still in love with someone else. I know you too well, Misao. I know that you're just saying that to make things seem less worse. Misao, I want you to be happy...even if it puts me out of the picture." I can feel my eyes water as Soujirou came closer to embrace me.

"I wish that I could take Aoshi's place in your heart..." I didn't know why, but I sobbed louder after he said that.

"I'm so sorry, Soujirou." I don't understand Sou-chan. Why is he being really nice to me after what I just did to him?

"Hush, Mi-chan. I'll be fine." Gosh, I feel so guilty. He's taken care of me with utmost care and all I did was-

"Misao-chan, stop pouting." I wasn't pouting! I was just-

"Mi-chan!" I'm not pouting! Honest!

"Makimachi Misao, if you pout at me one more time, I'll definitely kiss you!"

"Okay!!! I won't pout, I promise." Makimachi, don't you dare pout in front of him, alright?

End of Flashback

We arrived at the Sakura tree where we hang out. I quietly sat myself down and leaned on the tree's bark. Sou-chan, of course, sat beside me. He knows me too well, damn it. I heaved a sigh, realizing that he was going to bring up my moment with Aoshi awhile ago.

"Mi-chan, how are things going between you and Aoshi?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"Huh? Is everything okay?" Soujirou's smile immediately faded.

"I tried telling him earlier about me having leukemia. I can't do that, Sou-chan. I just don't have the heart to." I can feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. Soujirou took out his handkerchief and handed it over to me.

"Thanks, Sou-chan." I used his hanky to wipe my tears.

"Misao-chan, you start finding a way to tell him. The sooner he knows, the better." Soujirou looked at the sky as a flock of birds flew by.

"I know, Sou-chan. It's hard...especially now that I think that he still has feelings for me."

"Don't worry, Mi-chan. Things will turn out fine, I promise." Soujirou wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, Sou-chan. You're the best."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Midori's the only character I own. 

Anyways, that's chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please review. Thank you. :D

eloquence27


	4. Sakura Chapter 4: Even Twin Sisters

Thank you so much for reading my previous chapters. Finally, I get to update again :D

Dark silhouette: yes, I will choose only one guy. :D

Zerianyu: so you think I'm in love? Weird. Thank you anyway for reading my story.

inufan17: Thanks for reading my fic. Btw, Misao doesn't have leukemia in the series or in the manga.

Purple Skye: Thanks Ü

gabyhyatt: thank you Ü

This chapter is dedicated to one of my dearest allies and best friend, Sam. Thank you for making my high school life memorable. I wish you all the luck.

lotus eloquence

Sakura

_Parting is such sweet sorrow, my dear friend. The years we spent together won't be forgotten. Destiny brought us together, and it now wishes us to part. Unfortunately, we are but mere puppets to this greater power. With all that's happened, I'm grateful we're still friends. I bid you not farewell, but take care instead. Till we meet again._

Chapter Four: Even twin sisters argue…

Soujirou was wrong. Things did not turn out fine. I had so many questions that needed a lot of reasonable answers. Thanks to my anger, I couldn't find any. Up to this moment, there still isn't satisfactory and logical answer. I still could not understand why they did that- what's the point of this would-be ranting if I never told the entire story?

Fine, I'll tell you.

It all began yesterday, when I got home from my first day at school. I was happy and delighted about everything that happened. First, for some inconceivable reason, Aoshi transferred to my class. And, through however impossible manner did Saitou-sensei learn of my feelings for Aoshi, Saitou-sensei made Aoshi and me as project partners for the whole year. You know, like he did with me and Soujirou last year. Speaking of Soujirou, he's back from his family's estate in California. Wherever in California that is. What Sou-chan told me before was that he may never return here in Japan. Well, he's here! Furthermore, I was elected Vice-President of the class. And what's more surprising, Aoshi won as the President. Coincidence? I don't think so. But as long as I get to spend a lot of time with Aoshi, I need not care about these alleged coincidences.

So, where does the anger fit into all of these joyous events? I overheard Midori talk on the phone. I never heard what Kaoru said, but what I heard from Midori was enough...

"_I know you're leaving. Look, I may not talk all the time but that doesn't mean that I miss anything."_

_Silence._

"_Shouldn't we tell Misao about this?"_

_Silence._

"_Okay, but I'm telling you that she won't like it."_

A delicate calligraphy ended as she remembered the words that her sister said. The word "enough" and ellipsis could be seen at the bottom of the page where Misao's hands rested. Emotions filled her like air into a balloon. Unidentified, yet strong. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood up from her chair and headed towards the lone stuffed toy resting on her two plump pillows. Upon reaching her bed, she brought her stuffed bunny to her heart as she allowed herself to be comforted by her bunny rabbit. The solace that her toy offered was not enough to cure her of her sorrow and anger, and it forced her to lie on her bed. Not wanting anyone to walk in on her and see her crying, she turned and faced the window. As her back was facing the door, she did not see her twin sister enter her room.

Midori was extremely afraid to come inside her sister's room for a lot of reasons. She knew Misao never liked it when people entered her room without her permission, especially now that she's not in a good mood. Her sister disliked anyone who violated her privacy, even though she was open to a lot of people. Misao's reactions to what she heard were unknown to Midori, and it scared her like hell. Misao was pretty impulsive and violent. Amidst all this, Midori entered the room without hesitation. She wanted to take her chances.

"Misao, don't pretend that you're sleeping. I know you too well." Misao wiped the tears from her eyes and arose from her bed. Midori took a step backward as Misao approached her.

"You're actually saying that you know me well enough, and still you insisted on keeping Kaoru's migration a secret from me?" Misao threw her stuffed bunny at her sister. Luckily, Midori was able to catch it before it hit her face.

"It wasn't my decision; it was Kaoru-chan who wanted it." Midori could see hurt in her sister's eyes. Misao never spoke a word as tears continued to trickle down on her face. Midori took another step backwards as she gathered her thoughts. Finally, Midori broke the silence.

"I thought I knew you well enough that you'll wait for our explanation. But I was wrong; you aren't rational enough to listen to any of our reasons." Midori, sensing that she couldn't get through her sister, took out a card from the back pocket of her jeans. She threw the invitation to her twin sister.

"Kaoru's farewell party is on Friday." And with that, Midori left.

The usual disclaimers apply, so please... please don't sue. :D

Author's notes: It's short, I know. But thanks for reading anyways. I'd appreciate your comments and suggestions for Chapter 5. Thanks!

Till the next chapter Ü

lotus eloquence


End file.
